


【国旻】Don’t leave me alone

by ArisaShenQ



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisaShenQ/pseuds/ArisaShenQ
Summary: 有糖旻提及，本篇是另一篇糖旻车后续。有ntr，强制情节。介意慎入。
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	【国旻】Don’t leave me alone

……

朴智旻坐在酒店的床上，百无聊赖地刷着手机网页。

浴室里哗啦啦地响着水声，是田柾国在里面洗澡。

现在是防弹少年团的世界巡回演唱会的日本站，今天结束了在日本的最后一场演唱会，经纪人给了他们三天的休息时间可以自由活动，所以回到酒店，金泰亨就拒绝了一切打游戏的邀约表示今天自己要早点睡觉，明天挤出时间来去环球或者迪士尼玩一趟。

于是向来习惯早睡的金硕珍便直接要求跟金泰亨同住。

之前分房间的时候本来朴智旻是打算和闵玧其住一间的，两人前不久才确定了关系，自然是想趁此机会留更多空间温存。

但是刚回酒店，金南俊跟郑号锡便拦下闵玧其提醒他，方PD在他们走之前给rapper line三人布置的任务得赶紧开始。于是为了方便商讨，闵玧其最终还是跟郑号锡分在了一屋。朴智旻跟田柾国住在一起。

虽然不能跟闵玧其一个房间略有遗憾，但朴智旻还是很开心能和田柾国住一个房间的，毕竟是自己最喜欢的忙内弟弟。

只是这孩子不知道之前怎么回事，从前一段时间颁奖典礼回来之后，对他的态度就一直不冷不热的。明明之前还会抱住自己跟自己撒娇，亲密地叫着智旻哥。现在倒好，经常无视他的好意也就算了，甚至在后台休息室都会躲着他走。

这让朴智旻很是郁闷。

正好，今天也能趁此机会问清楚小忙到底出了什么状况，有矛盾就得赶紧解决，这么不上不下地吊着，整个团队氛围也都会怪怪的，连神经大条的泰泰前两天都跑来问自己是不是跟柾国吵架了……

开门声打断了还在思考措辞的朴智旻。他抬头望向浴室，就见田柾国头顶着一条毛巾，穿着酒店的浴衣，站在浴室门口。

“我洗好了，哥你去洗吧。”

“啊？哦，好。”

条件反射答应的朴智旻花了几秒才后知后觉自己本来是要跟这孩子谈话来着。

朴智旻揉了揉鼻尖，犹豫了半晌，才跟坐在床上背对着自己擦头发的田柾国说道“那个，国儿啊，哥有点事想跟你聊聊。”

擦头发的动作停了下来，田柾国转过脸，面无表情地看着朴智旻。

对上那双圆亮的眼睛，朴智旻一瞬间不知道该如何开口。

坐在那等了半天没有后文的田柾国有些不耐烦地出声。

“哥要聊什么？”

见弟弟主动回应自己，朴智旻这才找回思绪，“呃，也没什么特别重要的事情啦。我就，就想问问，是我做了什么对不起你的事情吗？还是说错了什么话？感觉最近国儿你都没理过我，下了舞台也躲着我走……”

“如果我有什么地方做错了，我向你道歉。”

“有什么问题我们俩现在赶紧解决吧。一直这么下去的话，不利于团队和谐啊。”

听完朴智旻的话，田柾国垂下头，湿淋淋的刘海挡住了眼睛，让朴智旻看不清他的表情。

空气中的沉默让朴智旻变得有些紧张，田柾国自从成年后已经能自然地表达自己的感受和情绪，但此时此刻的田柾国让朴智旻莫名觉得像是回到了小孩未成年的时候。什么事情都喜欢憋在心里，独自生着闷气，拒绝和他交流。

朴智旻凑过去想看看田柾国的表情，却正巧对上了田柾国冷漠的眼神。

那目光让朴智旻浑身一凛，记忆中田柾国从未用这种眼神看过自己。

小心翼翼地又坐回原位。现在的忙内看起来有点吓人，朴智旻生怕自己再做了什么事情惹得田柾国更加不开心。

过了一会儿，田柾国站起身，走到朴智旻的床边，居高临下地看着他

看着这样的田柾国，朴智旻只觉得危险，他往后缩了缩，直到后背抵上床头。

正是这个后退的举动惹怒了田柾国，他一把钳住朴智旻细白的脚腕，用力将朴智旻拖了过来，不顾他的挣扎反抗，直接附身死死压住朴智旻，让他动弹不得。

“为什么要躲？”

“我很可怕？”

两人的体型差让朴智旻瘦小的身体完全被笼罩在田柾国的身下，双手被田柾国压制在耳侧，十指相扣。下身紧紧相贴，带着水气的热度透过织物，在朴智旻的皮肤上蔓延。让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这个姿势实在是太过暧昧和危险，尤其是对刚经历过人事不久的朴智旻来说。

“不是，柾国你先冷静一下——”

“我知道。”

被打断的朴智旻瞪大了眼盯着此刻压在他身上的人。

“我试着冷静了很久。”

田柾国眼底黑如深潭，他专注的目光让朴智旻感到无所适从。记忆里忙内那双又圆又亮的眼睛从未如此注视过他，愤怒和悲伤杂糅在里面让朴智旻心脏狠狠一揪。

“可我发现我做不到。”

咬咬牙，田柾国捏紧了朴智旻的手，才继续开口说下去。

“我陪你熬夜。”

“陪你练舞。”

“陪你一起录音，一起拍照。”

“任你捉弄，只想你开心。”

说到这，田柾国的眼眶微微泛红，潋滟着水光，让人心疼。

“我知道我不善于表达，对哥的好都别扭地接受着……”

“但我对哥的爱一点都不比玧其哥少！”

听到玧其哥三个字的朴智旻瞬间浑身僵硬。

等等，忙内是怎么……

“为什么不是我？！”

“我到底差在哪？！”

“国儿……”

“因为那次我来晚了，所以我就出局了是吗？！”

“别说了，我——”

“明明说最喜欢我的人不是你吗……”

田柾国无力地将脸埋在朴智旻的肩窝，深深地吸了口气。

鼻腔里充满了属于朴智旻的淡淡奶香，这曾是最能让他神经放松的气味。然而一想到这一切都已经属于那个正在隔壁创作的闵玧其，田柾国的心脏就一阵抽痛。

“哥，你知道吗……”

田柾国凑到朴智旻的耳边，带着气音缓缓说道。

“冷掉的炸鸡最难吃了。”

朴智旻骤然瞪大了双眼。

原来那晚从浴室里出来，看见垃圾桶里丢掉的半盒炸鸡是柾国的？！

那岂不是他从头到尾都……

我的天啊！！

“国儿你，你都……”

田柾国缓缓撑起上身，此刻他已经平静了下来。他看着朴智旻，一脸漠然。

“你是个温柔的人，朴智旻。”

被直呼大名的朴智旻眼皮一跳。

“但你却对我太残忍。”

“……”

“我曾以为只要我等，你终究会看我一眼。”

“很显然，我这个想法错的离谱。”

田柾国松开与朴智旻十指相扣的手，转而抚上朴智旻的脸颊，拇指轻柔地蹭着朴智旻丰盈的双唇，顶住牙关。

“我不会再把你拱手让人了。”

“你是我的。”

……

这样的姿势，这样的话，接下来会发生什么傻子都知道了。

朴智旻再也无法控制自己，他用力推开田柾国，但体格差异导致距离没怎么被拉开。急于脱身的朴智旻迅速翻身给了田柾国胸口一个肘击，趁着田柾国反应之际迅速朝床下爬去。

他要离开这里！

他不能再跟田柾国待在一个房间！

眼见着朴智旻一只脚都踩在地毯上了。忍着身上的疼，田柾国咬牙切齿地伸手死死握住朴智旻还没来得及收的小腿，用力一扯，让朴智旻直接失去平衡，仰面跌坐在柔软的地毯上。

猛地抽回脚，朴智旻不顾田柾国极黑的脸色，撑起身子就往门口跑，却在手碰到门把的那一瞬间被赶上的田柾国往后扯了一个趔趄，跌进他的怀里。

而田柾国直接截住他的左腕，反手扭至朴智旻的后背，将他又重新掼在了地摊上，从背后死死压制住他，让他动弹不得。

“田柾国！”朴智旻又惊又怒，但声音里夹带的绝望恐惧怎么也掩盖不去，“你疯了？！”

田柾国没有回答，他垂下脸埋首在朴智旻的后颈，深深地嗅着泛着微微奶香的皮肤。在身下人的颤抖中，他的左手绕过那纤细柔软的腰肢，往朴智旻的双腿中间摸去，按住那腿间还未苏醒的性器。

如此直接的动作让朴智旻瞬间倒吸一口气，他想挣扎，可身体却无法挪动分毫。

“放开我！”朴智旻努力伸着脖子躲避田柾国在他颈上的吮吻，“田柾国！你他妈快放开我！”

“放了你？”田柾国一口咬上朴智旻的后颈，有些尖利的犬齿深深陷入皮肉，留下一圈逐渐发紫的牙印，“然后看着你跑出这个房间？”

“你当我是智障？”

“你会后悔的！”朴智旻的眼泪在已然通红的眼眶里打转，“田柾国，我会让你后悔的！”

“别逼我恨你。”

按在腿间的手隔着牛仔裤稍稍用力一握，朴智旻的呻吟就从嘴边泄了出来。

“我知道。”田柾国凑过去轻轻咬住朴智旻的耳垂，“但如果我今晚不这么做，我会后悔一辈子。”

“哥要恨就恨吧。”

“至少……”手指开始或轻或重地抚弄， 田柾国感受着身下人越来越不稳的气息，后半句话才幽幽地飘进朴智旻的耳朵里。

“至少现在，你属于我。”

话已至此，朴智旻明白今晚田柾国是无论如何都不会放过自己了。他不想妥协，可那只在他腿间作恶的手根本让他无法冷静下来思考。

快感从小腹窜上大脑神经，朴智旻感到一阵头昏眼花，他头抵着地毯，死死抿住嘴不让呻吟溢出。

他二十多年的人生仅有过一次性事——那天颁奖礼结束后跟闵玧其在宿舍浴室里的翻云覆雨。所以经验依旧少得可怜。此刻被田柾国撩拨了一下，性器就开始渐渐发烫发硬……

他痛恨这样的自己，明明是爱着闵玧其，却能在别人的作弄下产生反应。

就好像，背叛了心里最爱的那个人。

田柾国修长而又骨节分明的手指挑开朴智旻牛仔裤的搭扣，他拉开拉链，指尖灵活地顺着内裤边钻了进去，握住那已经变硬的灼热，用力搓揉起来。

突然加大的力道让朴智旻惊叫出声，腰部一软整个人直接塌了下去。

剧烈的快感与心理上的抵触在朴智旻身体里交织，羞耻感让他的情绪濒临崩溃。

“…不要…这样对我…呜……”

“可你兴奋了。”田柾国枕着朴智旻的肩膀，压低了嗓音说道，“哥喜欢的不是吗？”

“求求你…啊…田柾国…！”

“承认吧，你喜欢我这么做。”

“……停下来……”

不再回应朴智旻带着哭腔的哀求，田柾国集中注意力专注于手上的动作，带茧的拇指碾过冠状的边缘，又剐蹭着不断吐出透明前列腺液的小孔，惹得他的掌心一片湿黏。

朴智旻大口喘息着攥紧了手指，泪水顺着眼角流下，滴落在地毯上消失得无影无踪。他感觉到自己的身体越来越软，腿根因为用力而变得酸涩无比，酥麻从欲望中心直窜大脑，不断挑战着他的理智。

田柾国感受到身下人肌肉一阵痉挛，知道他这是要高潮了，便松开了钳制住他小臂的手，将他身上的衬衣脱下缠绕朴智旻的两臂间，让他无法挣脱。

“射出来，哥。”田柾国动情地舔吻着朴智旻白皙紧实的后背，“别忍着。”

双腿间的火热硬得发痛，而忙内的手还在不停地搓揉着他无比敏感的欲望中心。朴智旻无助地摇头，双腿艰难地想要挣扎，却被田柾国死死绞住。他觉得自己全身燥热难忍，眼眶和下体因为即将迎来的高潮而渗出液体。

在田柾国愈加快速的刺激下，朴智旻扬起头尖叫着泄了出来。

高潮后的余韵让朴智旻彻底软了身子，他趴在地毯上，面色潮红，背上细密的汗水让他此刻感到一丝冷意。

田柾国把朴智旻的身子翻过来面对着自己，他的小哥哥抬手捂住了眼睛不愿意看他，亦或者是不愿意面对现下发生的一切。

“哥。”田柾国用力把朴智旻的手拽下来，看着他放在心尖上的人哭得泪流满面，“别哭。”

他俯下身吻去朴智旻眼角的泪水。

“我爱你。”

……

“嗯…啊……”

“柾国……别……”

朴智旻感觉自己快疯了！

他不可抑制地呻吟出声，从未有过的经历让他几乎哭了出来。

他的膝盖被用力地分开，而罪魁祸首正埋在他的两腿之间，为了不弄疼他，小心翼翼地吸吮着他两腿间的硬物。然而这才更让人抓狂，朴智旻宁可田柾国粗暴些，至少这样，他还能保持点理智，努力让自己不陷入这场错误的情事中。

全身心的负罪感让朴智旻几乎窒息，他不想对不起闵玧其。

他不能对不起闵玧其！

可田柾国在逐渐击溃他的防线。

似乎所有的感官都已经不属于自己，他正被田柾国领向堕落的深渊，而他却无能为力，只能任人为所欲为。

时间从未变得如此漫长。朴智旻用手臂挡住眼睛，他没办法看着田柾国扣住他的胯骨，吞吐着他的性器。可黑暗却让他的触觉变得更加敏感，他能感觉到田柾国的舌尖在他的马眼上戳刺，湿热的口腔包裹挤压着他的柱体……

田柾国的拇指在朴智旻会阴处的软肉摁碾画圆，掌心肆意磨蹭着耻骨处薄薄的皮肤。

双重叠加的快感让朴智旻的太阳穴涨到快要爆炸，他开始忍不住地挺腰迎合田柾国。这让田柾国受到了鼓舞，他更加卖力地舔弄着他小哥哥的性器，吞咽着龟头深入喉管。强烈的挤压感让朴智旻无声尖叫着又一次达到高潮。

“看吧。”田柾国撑起身体，擦掉了嘴角的白浊，“你喜欢这样。”

朴智旻是一点力气都没有了，在之前被抱上床后他还曾试图逃走，结果被压制得死死的不说，现在还泄在了田柾国的嘴里。

“田柾国……别……别继续了……”朴智旻无力地搭上田柾国的手臂，羞耻感和负罪感让他的脑子乱成了一团浆糊，他泪水涟涟地乞求着，做着最后的尝试，“……求你……我们不能……”

“嘘——”田柾国凑过去轻轻咬了一下朴智旻的红润的下唇，“别说话。”

田柾国的吻细细碎碎地点在朴智旻的脖颈上，舔过小巧的喉结。在靠近锁骨的地方有一颗小小的痣，不大，但在朴智旻白皙的皮肤上十分显眼。田柾国虔诚地吻上这颗美人痣，舌尖在上面轻轻打转画圆。

这里是田柾国最喜欢的部位之一。他喜欢朴智旻穿着宽大的绸缎衬衣，站在舞台的中央，伴着舒缓的音乐跳着他最擅长的现代舞。随着他的动作，这颗痣在衣领处若隐若现，无数次撩拨着他的意志。

而现在，他正吮吻着这里。

巨大的满足感填满了田柾国的心。在欲望的驱使下，他捞过朴智旻的左腿架在自己肩膀上，沾着润滑液的手指划过阴囊跟会阴，继续往后探去，直至触到那因为紧张而颤抖着收缩的褶皱。

田柾国轻轻往里挤入了一指。

强烈的异物感让朴智旻骤然挣扎了起来，“不——！你放开我！”

“我说过了。”田柾国重新压制住朴智旻，毫不温柔地往后穴塞了第二根手指，指尖刮过湿润的内壁让身下的人全身一抖，拒绝的话全部堵在了咽喉，“你逃不掉的。”

紧致幼滑的内壁裹住手指的感觉让田柾国觉得自己的下身硬得不行。年轻人总是有些猴急的，揉弄了一会儿已经濡湿的肠壁，他迫不及待地塞入了第三根手指。模拟着性交由慢及快地抽插着，带着噗呲的水声，色情而淫靡。

因为润滑剂的作用，朴智旻并没有感觉到很痛，但由内而外的涨感让他的腰眼有些发酸。他想扭腰躲开田柾国继续在他的身体里开拓，却在扭动的那一瞬间带着那修长的手指直接戳上了他的前列腺。

“啊嗯……”

指腹碾过那隐秘腺体带来的快感让朴智旻整个人僵住，软糯甜腻的奶音呻吟混着哭音砸在田柾国的耳膜上，让他的理智应声而断。

不再继续扩张，田柾国迅速抽出了手指，突如其来的空虚感让朴智旻不适地拱了拱腰，然而还没等他做好心理准备，下一秒后穴剧烈的疼痛让他惊叫出声。

这太大了。朴智旻不停地深呼吸以求缓解被贯穿的痛苦，肠道被填满，褶皱被撑开，小腹和腰间的酸痛让他不由自主地塌下了腰。他以前就知道田柾国的尺寸十分傲人，认识这么多年，同住一间宿舍，大家都看过彼此的裸体。可朴智旻从来没想过会有这么一天这玩意儿会直接捅进他的身体里。

“出去……好疼……”

“哥，忍一下就好了。”田柾国用吻安抚着小哥哥，宽大的手掌按在那紧绷挺翘的臀肉上，留下了粉红的指印，“等下就舒服了。”

在不断的揉捏下，朴智旻急促的呼吸逐渐放慢，后穴也稍稍放松了些许。感应到这些变化的田柾国开始缓缓抽插，在下身被湿热的甬道紧紧包裹的情况下，他还真没办法忍耐着不动。

润滑液让他们俩的交合处一片湿黏，田柾国加大了抽送的力度，将饱涨的性器完全抽出，再大力顶入，虽然频率不快，但也足以把朴智旻逼疯。那炙热与烙铁的硬物总是精准且用力地碾过藏在肠壁里的前列腺。过电般的快感让他的下面又一次立了起来。

朴智旻喘息着抚上了自己的小腹，隔着发烫的皮肤，他的掌心能感觉到他的腹部因为田柾国的阴茎在他的身体里进出而涨起，他甚至还能感受到田柾国的跳动的脉搏。

不该是这样的！

事情怎么就走到了这一步。

可朴智旻现在已经没有能力再去思考什么了。田柾国越来越快的抽插让他全身的神经都集中在那个难以启齿的地方，而几次过于凶狠的顶入让他的椎间盘一阵阵钝痛。完全放开了的田柾国动作开始变得粗暴，他就像是野兽那样，不知疲倦地折磨着他的猎物……

最可怕的是，朴智旻发现自己喜欢田柾国的粗暴。

被撑得满满的后穴，迅速而有力的抽插，被操得无法合拢的双腿，两人紧密相贴的皮肤，都让他的身体感到愉悦。他的性器在完全没被触碰的情况下又一次挺立了起来，抵在田柾国的人鱼线上。

意识到这点的朴智旻羞愧得几乎要晕过去。

无比敏感的甬道让快感成倍向朴智旻涌来，情欲浸透了他的血液使他又一次绷紧了身体。他迷迷糊糊地伸出双臂环住了田柾国的脖颈，断断续续的呻吟随着田柾国的冲撞愈发高昂。他快撑不住了。

“…啊啊……停…停下来……呜……”

在田柾国又一次操到了他的最深处时，朴智旻终于战栗地第三次达到了高潮，铃口吐出的精液已经变得稀薄，而最后的发泄夺去了他的所有意识，朴智旻昏了过去。

肠道因为高潮而颤抖地收缩，田柾国用力抽插了两下，射在了里面。

快感的余韵过去后，田柾国缓缓地抽出疲软的性器。他看着朴智旻皱着眉头的睡颜，心里撕裂般的疼痛。

他都对他的小哥哥做了什么。

田柾国红着眼眶看着已然熟睡的朴智旻，懊恼地揪住了头发。

“对不起……”

“智旻哥…对不起……”

丢在床下的，朴智旻的手机屏幕骤然亮起，屏保是田柾国和朴智旻的合照。

通知栏显示了几条未读的短信。

[智旻啊，早点休息。] —— from 玧其哥

END


End file.
